


Drabbles of a Children's Cardgame

by EarlGreyLeaf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyLeaf/pseuds/EarlGreyLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and short stories centered mostly around our beloved Hikaris and their Yamis. Intended for giggles, and contains a mischievous and playfully murderous Yami Marik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles of a Children's Cardgame

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify:
> 
> Malik = The Hikari.  
> Marik = The Yami.  
> Ryou = The Hikari.  
> Bakura = The Yami.
> 
> Fair enough? That's just how I keep them straight. I hated doing their names like this until recently, when I realized that 'Yami Marik' every other sentence gets annoying.
> 
> Also, the style of this collection is much looser than my normal writing style.
> 
> Disclaimer: Seriously, these things are useless. Has anyone ever actually claimed they owned a series? xD (But really, I don't own it. :'[ )

  
**Chapter 1: 2 A.M.**   


Former-thief Bakura, demon in kitten's clothing, and current resident of his hikari's house, did not like being woken up. He _really_ did not like it. The various shapes and sizes of knife wounds in his poor, innocent, white door could vouch for that.

So, for example, when a resonant **_THUD_** sounds through the small, two-story house at 2AM, one could only expect the worst to happen.

Silence, then…

 _"MARIK!"_

Oh, well. If the others weren't awake yet, they sure as hell were now.

Some scuffling, a muffled curse, and jumble of spiky blonde hair poked through the doorway. Wide but angled lavender eyes peered at him, "Yes, 'Kura?"

"Just what the bloody hell is going on…?"

He heard Marik's body shuffle uncomfortably, his eyes shifting. The yami sniffed, "Don't know what you mean."

"Idiot, it's two in the bloody morning, what the bollocks are you doing up?"

Marik looked fidgety, and the carpet suddenly became very interesting.

"Well, you see… It's late, you know… and I suddenly got _very_ hung-"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF **RA** HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?"

Ryou's terrified cry reached their ears, and Marik paled. Thumping footsteps could be heard, and the blonde yami stood upright quickly, knocking the door ajar, just in time for Bakura to glimpse a grey-black projectile collide with Marik's skull.

 _  
**CLANG**   
_

"What the EFF! Did you just throw a frigging _pot?_ "

A string of curses filled the night air as Bakura flopped back, groaning. He smashed his pillow over his ears.

Marik had entered the Enemy Gate. _No one_ messes with Ryou's kitchen.


End file.
